


Poison

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile painted on by an artist.<br/>His touch electrified all those he touched.<br/>His words melted into everybody's mouth.</p><p>But his lips were laced with poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

He was poison.

It was like playing with fire. He knew the dangers of it, that you’d get hurt and it was utterly stupid to do such things however we don’t always listen to what’s right, don’t we? Sometimes rules are meant to be broken.

“Hi, I’m… Mark.”

 _But not all of them._ Of course he was hesitant, who wouldn’t be? Sure, they were the same height yet he could see his eyes looking down on him – His shadow dawned over his body. They were in an alleyway. Not the safest of places especially during the night where it was asleep and in a slightly rough area yet that was the last thought on Mark’s mind. It was freezing, his teeth shattered and his face was ever so pale yet you could still feel the heat of his heart melting as soon as the man in front of him had ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly.

Regardless of that smirk that formed onto his face and the warnings he was given from loved ones, here he stood in front of _Jack_. He knew what he was getting into as soon as he replied with his signature phrase,

“Hello sweet heart.”

He was like that. Rarely to use names, only to use pet names. It varied – Doll face, love, hon, sweet pea but the best of them all.

 _Sweet heart._ Mark was _his_ sweet heart.

He was vulnerable – So vulnerable. He was practically wrapped tightly around his fingers, putty in his hands and of course he used him to his own advantage. You could tell that Mark was a well behaved boy, you could tell by his ever so pure mind and innocent smile that was always on his face. The way he reacted and how caring he acted towards even the most horrible people.

Jack knew that with a click on his fingers his mind could go elsewhere, _and_ that was home with him.

He placed his hand onto Mark’s cheek, caressing him lovingly as he looked deeply into his soft brown eyes. They were ever so wide; you could see the lust hidden behind his fear, practically screaming loudly at Jack. Almost instantly, his touch sent electricity through Mark’s body. It was warm, it tingled but it didn’t hurt. Jack knew he was going out on a limb if he tried to do anything else, but with how inviting he was, he couldn’t resist.

He ran a hand through Mark’s black hair, no complaints came from Mark at all, just a loving sigh as sparks flowed from Jack’s fingertips. He leant in agonisingly slow and carefully he whispered into his ear, “Will you be mine, doll face?”

Jack didn’t need to ask at all. He already knew the answer but he just wanted to hear him say yes.

No words were needed to reply. Just a quick overly eager nod and with his hand intertwined with Jack’s he was led to an unknown place where only he and Jack were left alone in privacy. He knew know, that he knew nowhere else but here,

“Welcome home, love."

 _Home._ That’s what this unfamiliar place now was.

His hands trembled as he undressed; he knew he shouldn’t be here. He glanced up from his hands that were shaking vigorously and started at Jack who was smiling.

“Don’t worry sweet pea. It’s only me.”

The soothing voice melted into his ears, and of course he obliged. He allowed Jack to do things to him that he wouldn’t have ever allowed anyone else to do. He was loving, yet rough and treated him like no one has ever before. Repetitively, Jack would repeat sweet nothings into his ears – Forever saying again and again how beautiful he was. His skin was stained with bruises, filled with love and affection. The loving touches felt soft, so delicate and sweet as they enjoyed each other’s company during the night.

They would wake up, and Mark would always share things with him that no one else knew. How he would hear Jack say secrets about himself, saying that he could share things with him as he all felt so _natural_ and surreal as they embraced one other, and sometimes. Just sometimes he would trail his fingers across the scar on his stomach as the sun slowly rose through the windows and the sun could be felt on his skin as he would murmur, almost inaudibly, into his ear,

“You’re mine, sweetheart. Nothing can ever change that.”

_But how things change._

His touches hurt. The electricity shocked him, burnt him. They bruised his skin as his hand gripped him roughly, his skin would be painted a bright purple that showed up on his skin, and his sharp nails scraped him – Causing him to endlessly bleed. The words that flowed out of his mouth become hateful, and spiked his ears but what hurt more were the fake apologies that followed. It was no longer like before yet…

His kisses had always tasted the same. They were bitter and sweet tied into one, the contrast thrilled the veins in his body; it was like an addiction, as if his lips were laced with poison.

But did he stop? Of course not, how could he? He cared for him, he would do anything for him – How could he just leave him as if nothing had ever happened?

He _loved_ Jack. Even if the poison filled in his body was slowly killing Mark.

Ever so slowly.

Ever so painfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Not been feeling too good. Pretty tired however I wanted to write this.  
> It's weird how I write more when school's back on.
> 
> Pretty short, sorry. 
> 
> (hope you all have a lovely day.)


End file.
